Eddy And Ed Alone Part 2
On the last episode of Ed And Eddy. Eddy Double D was a good friend yes Ed he was a good friend. I knew Double D well he was a good person and I will miss him Eddy. Guys I have Double D’s stuff and I think you guys should have them to keep remembering him by. I remembered the time with those inventions and he told me it was the wrong thing to do. Well first of all sockhead was always smart he would always tell me things that are not right and things that are right. Now for Part 2............................... Listen Eddy I don't wanna tell you to do this but I have to its time said Murray. Time for what asked Eddy? You know what I am talking about said Murray. Its been over a month it's time and I think you Ed and Nazz should go through Double D's stuff and keep something that belongs to him said Murray. Alright I guess it has to be done we can get Double D's things and take them away for charily or something said Eddy. We can do by midday tomorrow said Eddy. You also have to go over his things said Murray. Look I don't have too said Eddy. The next day as everyone was getting ready and was watching Nazz and Veronica getting Double D’s stuff in order to give it to charity. Eddy everyone is getting Double D's stuff and taking them away wanna help out ask Murray? Um no I will wait here said Eddy as he was still sitting in his house thinking thoughts while Murray went to Double D's house to take his stuff away with Veronica. Meanwhile with everyone else in Double D's bedroom. So does everyone have all of Double D’s stuff because we need them all here for charity said Nazz. Yes we do Nazz said Veronica. Well this looks like the last of it said Veronica as she was packing up Double D’s last shirt. You know I have must of seen your friend Double D wear this shirt like a million times said the housekeeper. What about when we did scams together said Ed. Or maybe at the candy store you know your friend Double D was much smarter than anyone else said the housekeeper. This is weird that we are going through his things and he’s not here said Ed. Yea it kind of does I just expect him just to come running through the door said Veronica. As she and Ed at the door and nothing was there. Um there’s nothing left of his things left in the dresser said Veronica. This is for the closet said the housekeeper. Ed have you decided what to keep asked the housekeeper? Yes I have his plant named Jim and Double D always had it every day so I’m going to keep it and have it forever said Ed. That’s very sweet Ed said Veronica who trying not to cry. As the housekeeper looked at her sternly. Well where is all this stuff going is it going to Jersey or where asked Veronica? Oh we did decide and we thought that Double D would want it to go to the school charty where you all went to years ago said the housekeeper. That’s where Double D used to go to school with us at said Ed. Well come on then lets take his things to the car said Veronica. Later that day Eddy came into Double D's house seeing the housekeeper and Veronica being done collecting Double D's things. So ladies I see you got everything said Eddy. Yes we did Eddy. So that's all of it asked Eddy? that's it said the housekeeper. Well I wanna thank you ladies for coming to help as Eddy and Ed watched the housekeeper and Veronica leave. Later that night as Eddy came home into Double D’s house and went to his bedroom and started to look around but he saw it was empty because Nazz and the others took all the of his stuff including the inventions away. Eddy looked around and he was trying not to be sad but then he picked up one of Double D’s shoes that was under his bed. He soon started to grieve. Why did you have to go why did you have to do this to me you know with me yelling at you saying your gonna get it first i was kidding I should have been the one to go because with me yelling at you and you were always there for me and telling me to do the right things said Eddy. You should of at least giving me a chance to say thanks and I love you sockhead said Eddy who started to cry. waaaaaahhhhh waaaaahhhhhh cried Eddy softly. Just then Ed came in as he was sad too and Eddy looked at him. Why did he do this to us Ed why us I can't do these things like he can I should of went not him said Eddy who was still crying. Eddy took away the tears and talked to Ed. I'll tell you what were do on Saturday I'll borrow Murray's car and me and you will take a little ride up to cemetery said Eddy. Can we bring flowers asked Ed? oh yes we can do that said Eddy. Now join Murray and plan the next scam said Eddy to Ed. As Ed left the house to find Murray. Eddy looked around still and was wondering if Double D will always be with him. The End Trivia * Samuel Vicent Khnoth appeared as a presenter on an Emmy Awards Telecast (after the episode "Ed And Eddy Alone" aired) and said to the viewing audience: "See! I'm still here!"